Tire, t'attends quoi gamin?
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Pour des raisons inconnues le Panda se retrouve face au Patron, arme au poing. Sûr de lui ce dernier l'incite à tirer. Pantron/PandaxPatron DeathFic/ Slash Russian Roulette-Rihanna
**C'est probablement l'OS dont je suis le plus fière, j'ai vraiment tout misé sur la conscience du Panda, le côté imprévisible du Patron... . Et puis sur le côté dramatique bien sûr! (J'aime beaucoup les histoires tristes, me demandez pas pourquoi).**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

 **Biz~**

 _Rihanna-Russian Roulette_ (mettre)

* * *

 _-Bah tire la peluche. Tire. Ch'uis sûr que t'en es capable._

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je me demandais comment j'étais capable de maintenir l'arme pointée sur lui. Ce monstre paraissait indifférent à l'odeur métallique de la poudre et du sang. Il faisait sombre et pourtant je voyais avec précision son visage. Il souriait. C'était le sourire d'un homme fou, d'un tueur. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, cachés par ses lunettes noires. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'y résidait aucune tristesse. Cet homme, ce monstre... ne ressentait rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien et cela depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qu'il allait faire. J'aurais dû prédire que je me retrouverais face à lui, cette arme entre nous deux. Cette arme, la sienne. Je ne savais même plus comment je l'avais récupérée. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'elle avait servi. Qu'elle avait tué des gens que j'aimais. _Qu'il_ avait tiré. Et maintenant je devais les venger. Pourquoi était-ce si dur?

 _-TU les as tués espèce de salopard!_ Hurlai-je, hystérique.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à apporter. Ils étaient morts. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Il fallait que je tire. Il le fallait alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me décider?!  
Bordel.

 _-Dépêche-toi gamin. J'ai pas toute la journée._

Pourquoi me demandait-il de tirer?! N'avait-il aucune considération même pour sa propre vie?

 _-TAIS-TOI! TAIS-TOI!_

Mes pupilles étaient dilatées au possible. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris une drogue au Hippie et de nager en plein cauchemar. Mais tout ça était bien réel.

 _G e e k_

Ton corps sans vie, tenant dans tes bras frêles. Tu as les yeux fermés... Comme si tu dormais.  
Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Il est arrivé trop vite.  
Ton sang tâche à présent ton habituel T-shirt.  
Je t'ai protégé tellement de fois.  
Mais cette fois... .

 _pardonne-moi_

 _Hippie_

Tu n'as sans doute pas senti la mort arriver. C'est mieux ainsi.  
Capsule, ton chien, gémit lentement à tes côtés. Il n'a plus de maître.  
Le résultat est là. Tu es mort sous mes yeux.

 _pardonne-moi_

 _Mathieu_

Tu es toujours assis sur ta chaise près de ton ordinateur. Tu préparais sans doute le prochain épisode quand il est arrivé. Tu n'as sans doute pas eût le temps de le voir. Tu as été le premier.  
Tu n'as pas vu sa trahison.  
Ô mon créateur adoré.

 _pardonne-moi_

Maintenant il ne reste plus que moi et cet abomination qui vous as tués. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a épargné.

Après vous avoir froidement assassiné, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il a tendu son arme. J'ai cru qu'il allait tirer, mais il me l'a tendue et a parlé d'une voix sans émotion. _"Tire, t'attends quoi gamin?"._

Et depuis il a attendu, en face de moi.

 _-Venge-les._

 _-C'est ce que je vais faire._

 _-Alors pourquoi je suis pas déjà mort?_

Je ne cessais de trembler. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

 _-Tire._

Il avait partagé tellement de chose avec nous. Comment avait-il pu les tuer?! Comment?!

 _-Tire, boule de poil._

 _-Je vais le faire._

Il était plus que temps. Cet ordure devrait déjà être mort.

 _-Tire putain! J'vais finir par croire que tu veux pas les venger!_

Je stabilisai mes mains et pointai le flingue sur sa poitrine.

 _-Crève._

Une détonation.

Un cri.

Le mien.

Je ne voulais pas tirer. Pour les venger je voulais le faire.  
Mais non. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Comme dans un rêve je m'approchais de son corps. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de grimacer sous le coup de la douleur. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et penchai ma tête pour lui murmurer:

 _-Je te hais._ _Je te déteste._

L'arme dans mes mains était plus stable. Je ne tremblais plus. Et pourtant je n'avais jamais été moins crédible. Je pleurais comme une fontaine et mes yeux demandaient pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

 _-C'est... faux..._ dit-il dans un râle.

 _-Je te hais c'est tout._

Il sourit avant de fermer les yeux.  
J'attendis quelques secondes avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait raison. Et c'était pour ça que j'avais tant hésité.

 _Je te hais._

 _Je te déteste._

 _Je t'aime._


End file.
